


I need you

by YumeNi



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Kissing, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 09:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1463662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumeNi/pseuds/YumeNi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Very short one shot about Yata Misaki and Fushimi Saruhiko. Enjoy! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I need you

It was late, but even so, the streets were very crowded. Yata move between cars with surprising ease. In his hand he held a baseball bat. He had to be on guard because he was going to meet with the traitor and he could not be sure whether it was a trap.

"Why am I even going there?" He asked himself in his mind. "Fushimi is the enemy, and nothing can change that."

He ignored all the uncertainties that stuck in his head and reached the meeting place, which was a small, quiet park in the suburbs. Fushimi was already there. He adjusted his glasses to get a better look at Yata.

"You have not changed. Misa ..."

"Do not say my name." Yata stopped him in the middle of a word and driven on the board next to him.

Fushimi sneered and adjusted his glasses again

"What you called me here?" The boy was clearly upset because he talked to a traitor.

"I missed you, Misaki "Said a older boy and went to an old friend a few steps.

"Do not come to me or you'll regret it" threatened skateboarder, but he not withdrawn an inch.

Fushimi held out his hand and took the lower boy under his chin looking into his eyes. Yata shifted uncomfortably and looked at Fushimi being a little scared. He hated when this monkey doing stuff like this. He didn't know how to behave in such a situation.

"Stop it. Hear me?" Yata looked away blushing. Now, the closeness of the other boy was for him something really embarrassing.

"What happened to Misaki I knew? Don't you miss me too?" Fushimi ignoring Yata's words, pulled him close and hugged tightly. Skateboarder all at once relaxed, and his baseball bat fell from his hand on the ground. Slowly put his face in Fushimi's chest and breathed deeply. He felt that his old partner still smells like freshly ground coffee.

"I need you." Yata's fingers tightened on the uniform of the other boy and not thinking too much stood on tiptoe to touch Fushimi's lips with his own. At this point it did not matter that they are enemies, and Fushimi is simply a traitor. He just wanted to feel what he felt earlier when they were close to each other. He wanted to get his heart beating strongly. Fushimi returned the kiss. Previously, Yata was very important to him and he did not want him any harm.

They remained so into the kiss for a while until they ran out of breath. Fushimi leaned his forehead against the Yata who bit his lips.

"I need you." Yata repeated and desperately pulled the old friend clothes. "Do you hear me? I need you Fushimi."

"I know." He said, and stroked Yata's head. "I know, Misaki."

"Don't say my name." Skateboarder tearfully reached for his baseball bat and stood with one foot on the board. "Don't you dare say my name again."

When Yata moves away, Fushimi was not looking in his direction. He don't allow himself for sadness. He just adjusted his glasses.

 


End file.
